Frosty the not so much Snowman
by thatlittleone
Summary: A bit of christmas cheer to pass the time until next year!


**Frosty the (not so much) Snowman**

_Okay, this is technically my first Merlin fanfiction although it's kind of an accompaniment to one which I started writing first. This fandom and the Merlin/Arthur pairing has well and truly captured my heart and that combined with Christmas time just inspired me. Personally, this is my favourite thing I've ever written and it only took me 45 minutes to get out (and 4 days to upload!) so be gentle with it. It's all in good humour._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I not own it, it belong to BBC! I borrow characters for little while and put in universe of my own. Is all good. _

Arthur often told his friend that there was "something about him" though whether that something was a good thing or a bad thing he had yet to decipher. But it was there none the less. A certain spark, a unique trait, a freak of nature (for that's what he was), something that kept drawing Arthur in and pulling him along in its wake.

This was often the case; Arthur would be going about his normal daily routine and then Merlin would appear and everything would go a bit weird. The boy just seemed to be some kind of magnet for the odd (mainly because he was a little odd himself), add onto that the fact that he had a vivid imagination and an unbelievable ability to get Arthur to play along no matter what and you knew you were in trouble.

Now Arthur had seen Merlin in many different moods in the 10 months (had it really been that long?) since he had met him and he had thought he had seen them all.

He had been wrong.

He had never met Christmas Merlin.

Christmas Merlin reverted back to childhood (not that he was far out of it anyway) and became a ball of excited energy the likes of which Arthur had never seen. And Arthur loved the boy dearly so he took it all in his stride and, as a plus, Christmas Merlin was always happy and extra affectionate- if a little irritating at times.

But there were times when he wondered.

"Merlin" he cleared his throat, "what is that?"

Merlin turned around with a wide grin on his face, "It's a snowman!"

"But there's no snow."

"Well yes, that did pose a bit of a conundrum but I think I overcame that hurdle rather magnificently don't you agree?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow sceptically, "it's made of _rocks._"

"Stones actually, we are on a stony beach."

"So what made you decide to build a snowman?"

"Destiny!" He uttered in what he clearly assumed was a mystical voice. Arthur snorted out a short laugh at the hand gestures and facial expression that came with it.

"And there was me thinking it was the voices in your head."

"Them too."

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, each unwilling to be the first to look away before Merlin blinked and they both cracked up laughing.

A pigeon that had been happily feeding not too far from them took off in startled flight at the sudden noise.

Merlin was the first to calm down enough to speak, "Actually I was just in a Christmassy mood."

"When are you not?" It was said in annoyance but there was an affectionate tone there that was hard to keep back. Merlin clearly picked up on it because he was smiling when he turned away.

"I like it. It shows resourcefulness."

"Yes Merlin." Arthur said patiently, "Your ingenuity in the face of adversity would surely win you acclaim."

"Thank you." Merlin nodded.

But Arthur was on a roll now, he stepped up beside Merlin, throwing an arm around his shoulders, "I can see it now; Merlin the Great! Inventor of such wonderful things as the Stoneman!"

"Arthur."

"Don't worry that you don't have a white Christmas, children will no longer be deprived of snowmen! For they can make them out of stones instead!"

"Arthur."

"OH! And they can't melt! Because they're not made of snow! What a wonderful idea Merlin! Thank you, oh thank you from us all!"

"Are you quite done?"

"Yes, yes I think I am"

"Good."

And with that Arthur found himself well and truly kissed, not that he was complaining.

And as the two boys stood on that stony beach, next to a pile of stones that looked suspiciously like a snowman, where just the faintest sounds of Christmas songs could be heard from a house down the street, the snowflakes began to fall.


End file.
